Bringing in the Big Guns
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: When Ricardo Diez seriously wounds Oliver, Felicity takes matters into her own hands, she calls in back up from Supergirl, the claws are out and the women are scorned so Diez better run PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ITS ABOUT WHETHER I SHOULD DO A DEAN WINCHESTER/REGINA MILLS STORY


_**Hello all, so this an arrowverse crossover. I love the crossover events so I thought I would create my own. This will be set in the current storylines of Arrow and Supergirl. I have never written for this before so please leave a review. Also, the characters might act a bit AU-ish to fit the story but I will try to keep it as canon as possible**_

Felicity Smoak-Queen was sitting in a hospital room. Her husband Oliver was lying unconscious in the bed next to her. Ricardo Diaz had shot him in the field cause he was there alone, now he had been shot before, hell she had patched him up after he had been shot before, but this time it was serious. However the anger she felt towards him for being so careless and at Diaz for shooting him in the first place was nothing compared to the red-hot fury that she felt coursing through her body when the former members of their team came into the hospital room.

"We all came as soon as we heard, what happened is he gonna be okay?" John Diggle asked. The worried looks on Curtis and Dinah's faces showed they were thinking the same thing. How dare they worry about her husband. She stood up and gave them all an icy glare. They were acting like nothing had changed between all of them like they had no part in putting him where he was now.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ABANDONED HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU MOST ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS HURT OVER BEING WATCHED OR NOT GETTING A FUCKING PROMOTION, I WANT YOU ALL OUT YOU DO NOT GET TO ASK ABOUT HIM, BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS WILLIAM MIGHT LOSE HIS FATHER I MIGHT LOSE MY HUSBAND I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR ANY OF THIS".

She started to cry at the end, she could not bear to lose him he was her whole life. She needed him, ever since she found him in her car bleeding from a gunshot wound they had been linked, it could not end now, not when things were finally starting to get good for them again. She would most definitely be giving him a piece of her mind when he woke up but first she just wanted him back.

"Oliver, babe if you can hear me please come back to me, please William needs you, I need you". After the others left, being quite scared of Felicity after her screaming at them none of them had ever seen her that angry before it seemed all Queens had a temper even the ones that married into it. Soon after, William came in.

"Felicity what's going on is my dad gonna be okay what happened," William asked

" Your dad was in the field and he got really hurt, he wanted to get rid of a drug dealer who was hurting a lot of people, the rest of the team quit so your dad had to go out alone" Felicity told the boy, she tries as hard as she could to hold back her tears, she needed to be strong for William.

"So this is their fault, if they hadn't quit my dad would not be here right, how could his team just quit on him like that, Mr. Diggle promised me he would look out for dad" William said he was furious that the people who were supposed to be the good guys could let this happen, that they could just abandon his dad like that.

" I'm gonna go home will you call me with news of when my dad wakes up," he asked Felicity

"Of course, kid you know your dad loves you, he just wants to make this city a safe place for you," Felicity told him as he left. But William had no intention of going home he was going to give the people who really did this a piece of his mind.

John Diggle was sitting in his apartment with Curtis and Dinah. It had been harder than he thought seeing Oliver in the hospital unconscious like that. Felicity's words kept ringing in his ears. Then there was a large pounding on the door. He opened it up to find a very upset and very angry William Clayton. He pushed past him into the apartment.

" how could you let this happen, how could you just abandon him like that, he was your friend you were supposed to be a team" the boy had started crying and turned to John.

"You promised me that you would have his back that you were gonna try to keep him safe, why did you lie to me," he asked

"Listen, kid, it's really complicated, you dad did some things the rest of us didn't like" Dinah started to say but she was cut off by William

"That's complete bullshit!" yelled William, he was not really allowed to cuss but he was really angry. She was trying to justify leaving his dad to fend for himself.

"All my dad ever tries to do is keep this city safe" he yelled

" My dad is a hero and the rest of you are all just cowards, you don't just abandon your teammate, my dad is three times the person that the rest of you will ever be". William hadn't been a big fan of his dad being the Green Arrow, but after Felicity showed him what his dad did he was impressed. So he started doing some digging and found out that his dad had saved so many people and done a lot of good. William stormed out the apartment.

"Is it just me or is that kid exactly like a miniature version of his father, the same explosive temper, and ends justify means thinking, I can't believe we all just got called out by a ten-year-old". Dinah was shocked and a bit ashamed a part of her felt that the kid was right she had split up the team at the exact moment they needed to be united.

Back at the hospital, the press was asking for a public statement from Felicity and William.

"My husband is the most selfless man I have ever known, all he has ever done was try to do what was best for this city, The reason that the DA and the police chief were fired is because they were being blackmailed by a drug dealer named Ricardo Diez, now if your listening Mr. Diez hear this we have powerful friends who will come for you and will get rid of you if you do not release your hold on this city"

Felicity was tired of hiding it was time to bring in the big guns, it was time to bring in the Girl of Steel.


End file.
